


The Same Power as Mine

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Saru wasn't happy. After finding out that the Second Stage Children would lose their powers after being defeated by Raimon, he goes back to the past and plans to awaken the powers of one of the players who held the same power the SSC had. The only way he had thought to force his powers out was to torture him mentally and emotionally without being seen or heard by anyone. The only thing that pisses Saru off was Raimon heard about his plans and goes back to the past as well, planning to stop his plans.Hiura on the other hand, couldn't tell anyone about this. The voice he was hearing... was he going insane?  Or someone was really watching and following him? No one would believe him even if he told them about it, especially now that they were in the middle of the war against Orion. He decided to keep everything to himself, but how long can he keep this secret from his friends and teammates?
Relationships: Hiura Kirina/Mansaku Yuuichirou, Nishikage Seiya/Hiura Kirina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Same Power as Mine

**_'Hello' - Saru's voice inside Hiura's head_ **

_'Hello' - Thinking_

* * *

**_'_ _A_ _re you sure you're worthy to be in this team?'_ **

**_'They don't care. They don't care about you~'_ **

_'Can't you see? They're drifting apart from you~'_   
  


Hiura gasped as he woke up, his heart hammering in his chest. It felt like it was being crushed in pieces and pretty heavy at the same time. 

He had been hearing this voice lately while he was asleep and even during waking hours. 

No... He wasn't turning crazy due to these Orion events.

Maybe he was just exhausted? That could be a possible reason. 

But he didn't tell anyone about the matter, they'd all think he was getting mad. 

**_'No, they just won't care~'_ **

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up!'_ Hiura thought as he tightly shut his eyes and covered his ears with his hands

**_'Alright, I'd leave you alone, for now~ but don't be blind from what I'm telling you. Stop being in denial... I'm the one who's really here for you...'_ **

"Oi. Are you okay?" Kozoumaru's voice snapped Hiura out of his thoughts. 

Kozoumaru looked at his teammate/roommate as he observed him. He looked rather pale, despite having light-shaded skin, his eyes looked faraway and was very distraught. 

"You don't look so good," Kozoumaru said in a low voice so only Hiura could hear him, knowing that the ice-blue haired boy didn't want the others to worry over something like just being exhausted.... Or if that was the case. 

"I'm fine," Hiura automatically answered 

"Which you don't look like it." Kozoumaru huffed

Hiura, still a bit lost in thoughts, slowly looked up at Kozoumaru "Why do you care?" 

Kozoumaru was taken aback with the question. What kind of question was that? Of course he cared about Hiura! Ever since their Inakuni days! "Of course I care about you? What's wrong with you? You're acting a bit weird. Was it a nightmare?" Kozoumaru asked as he touched Hiura's forehead "You feel a bit warm... Do you want me to call Asuto and Mansaku?" 

Hiura's eyes widened in fear "No! Don't tell them! I don't want to be a bother... Maybe I just don't feel well... I'll be able to practice later in the afternoon."

"You sure? You can skip today's practice if you don't really can't handle it," Kozoumaru said, something felt really off about Hiura. He just can't point his finger on it.

"I can't miss practice... I need to get stronger... To be useful..." Hiura mumbled

Kozoumaru was about to ask to repeat what he said as he didn't hear it when their door opened

"Kozoumaru, Hiura, coach is calling everyone for the morning practice." Nishikage said 

"I'll go. Hiura needs to rest for now," Kozoumaru said as he took his jersey. 

Nishikage blinked at the answer but didn't say anything. Just looking at the ice-blue haired boy before nodding "I'll tell Nosaka-san and the others."

'They won't even care that you missed practice. They will be even happy without you~' 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Hiura shouted, startling Kozoumaru and Nishikage.

"Hey! Hey!" Kozoumaru said as he ran towards Hiura, trying to pry his hands away from his ears before looking at Nishikage "Get Asuto and Mansaku," 

Nishikage didn't even have to be told about it and left the room, running straight to the others downstairs who had heard the screams. 

"Nishikage? What was that about?" Nosaka asked, silver eyes glistening with concern.

"I have no idea myself. Asuto, Mansaku, Kozoumaru asked for you two upstairs. Hiura seems very upset about something." 

Everyone blinked in concern, especially the ones from Inakuni Raimon. 

"Do you need help?" Norika asked

Mansaku shook his head "Let us handle this for now. We'd ask for help if things go out of hand." He said before following Asuto who was nearly running up the stairs.

They were greeted with Kozoumaru still trying to pry Hiura's hands off his ears, with Hiura still looking very upset.

"Kozoumaru, let us handle this." Asuto said, with Kozoumaru gently moving away from Hiura.

This was the first time he had seen the normally composed teen break down.


End file.
